Harry Potter and a Dangerous Liaison
by Coronfrim Crelumin
Summary: Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn are teenagers again oh the humanity! and new at Hogwarts in their seventh year. They have schemes to implement and reputations to build. What follows promises to be to Hogwarts, what Vesuvius was to Pompeii...
1. The First Circle

**_Harry Potter and the Dangerous Liaisons_**

A Cruel Intentions/Harry Potter cross-over

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the original characters from either Cruel Intentions or Harry Potter (damn it::bitter:) or most of the books that Sebastian and Kathryn read. However, "The Valentine Trials" and one or two others sprang straight from my imagination.

Eight chapters planned altogether.

**A/N:** In writing this I ignored the events of the fourth and fifth books. In this alternate Harry Potter reality, Harry, Ron and Hermione faced Voldermort again in their fourth year but everyone escaped alive. Their fifth year was blissfully uneventful. ( :refuses to submit to any scenario in which Sirius dies: )

**The First Circle**

Students were… swarming… around them. There was no other word for it. Thronging, milling, they all sounded too human by far. They had poured onto the crowded platform like chattering, clamoring insects that buzzed about the ears until one was driven quite to distraction. Once the chauffeur had loaded their bags onto the train, he had left them alone in their carriage to watch in disgust as spotty, pubescent witches and wizards scuttled up and down the corridor outside. The rest of the train was filling up quickly, but no one seemed inclined to try the door to their compartment. In this, the locking charm on the door was almost irrelevant.

Sebastian sighed as he relaxed slightly against the uncomfortably lumpy seat and tilted his head to one side, fixing his step-sister with an inquisitive stare. "Well?"

She rewarded him with tones that dripped sarcasm in the way that a wound drips blood. "Oh, they're delightful. I think I see my new best friend already." She pointed outside to an unfortunate wretch, whose cloak had become fatally entangled in his shoes, causing him to crash to floor amid a mess of limbs and the cacophony of tearing material. The boy, no more than twelve or thirteen, looked up upon feeling identical icy stares fall sharply on him. A shroud of terror passed over his face and he stumbled away like a wounded buffalo under the patient scrutiny of two black-clad tigers.

Kathryn waited for the erratic footsteps to fade before flicking a few tear-away strands of straight, black brown hair over her shoulder and settling herself more comfortably against the rigid arm of the seat. She took a moment to rid her face of its scowl before returning her gaze to Sebastian's face. His frosty blue eyes had not left her. "Never mind, Darling," He commented in his unique, and strangely comforting, drawl. "You've always got me."

Identical smirks flashed over their faces in unison as outside a second year, foolish enough to try the door, found themselves in a heap on the floor with a very bad headache. As though cruelly intending to worsen the poor child's pain a voice crackled through the train. "The food trolley will be proceeding down the train shortly, please have money ready in order to save time. Thank you." The siblings each raised an eyebrow, expressions of perfect condescension rehearsed to precision. After that, their interaction ceased, both conjuring books from their trunks and engrossing themselves therein. When the sweet-lady stopped outside their compartment they waved her on, without looking up from whatever tomes of wisdom had caught their imaginations that day.

Around four hours of dull, grey scenery dragged itself past the windows and, as he light grew dimmer, dusty lamps fluttered into life. The gentle glow sent the passenger's reflections racing to the windows and shadows shrinking back into quiet corners. With her concentration still firmly buried among the pages of "Confessions of an English Opium Eater", Kathryn vaguely thought she heard hushed movements outside the door. Dismissing them as a byproduct of her last fix, she turned the page and tried to keep her attention locked on the printed words. Her eyes narrowed and her head snapped up in annoyance as, with some soft muttering and a mechanical click, the door opened.

A girl's head, framed with curly, dark hair, poked into the compartment. She grinned apologetically as she was met by two ferociously passive stares. There came sounds of a commotion in the corridor behind her and the head disappeared. Sebastian and Kathryn caught a brief discussion as they exchanged looks of uttermost incredulity.

"Just go in. They can't stop you!"

"Hermione, unless You-know-who is sitting in that compartment with two of his favourite death-eaters, all with wands drawn, then there is no earthly reason for us to be standing in this corridor!"

"What if there are three death-eaters?"

"Whose side are you on, Harry?"

"And just what if it _were_ He-who-must-not-be-named? Hmm, Ron?"

"Then Harry should go first!"

"Oh, thanks!"

There were sounds of a scuffle and the girl toppled back into the room, edging over so that the two boys could join her. Sebastian laid down "The Valentine Trials" on the seat beside him and watched the intruders expectantly until one of them spoke. The shorter of the two boys, with scruffy black hair and vividly green eyes, gave him a good-natured smile and cleared his throat.

"D'you mind if we …er, join you? We wouldn't interrupt but our end of the train's fuller than the Great Hall during a dementor attack!"

"Is it?" Sebastian responded dryly, expecting no reply and pleased with the uncomfortable glances he provoked among the new-comers.

"Well, then you'd best join us." Kathryn ignored the sharp look her step-brother shot at her and shifted her bag to the floor so that the others could sit down. The taller boy cautiously seated himself next to her, lowering himself onto the cleared cushion as though half waiting for the chair to swallow him alive – stranger things had happened to him, after all… The other two took the space next to Sebastian who, to as experienced an observer as Kathryn, looked quite ready to blast them all back out of the door.

"I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Harry Potter." The black- haired boy received grudging smiles for his troubles. "And that's…"

"Hermione Granger." The girl smiled politely.

"And…"

"Ron Weasely." More anxious grins.

Kathryn, with great effort, suppressed the overwhelming urge to throw either them or herself from the train and, instead, fixed her own trademark "the entire world is my friend" expression into place and returned the introductions.

"I'm Kathryn Mertuil. This is my brother, Sebastian Valmont." She waited for them to comment on the names but they didn't. The edgy group was silent for a minute before Hermione spoke up.

"You're new aren't you? I don't remember having seen you around."

"Yes." Replied Sebastian wearily, raising his head from the book he had picked up once again. He resolvedly waved it back into his trunk, resigned to the fact that he would get no further in it on that journey. "We left our school in Manhattan to take our N.E.W.T. s."

"Then you're in the same year as us. Which subjects are you taking?" Hermione's voice held genuine interest, Kathryn realized, almost as though she enjoyed discussing lessons…

Sebastian studied her thoughtfully for a moment, before answering. "Defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration and Potions." Ron made a face.

"Then you'll have Professor Snape!" This seemed self-explanatory; he did not elaborate. Sebastian seemed in no hurry to respond but Kathryn relieved him.

"I'm taking Charms, Herbology, Potions and Arithmancy." In answer to Ron's expression of abject horror, she continued. "Yes, I know four N.E.W.T. s sounds like a lot, but it shouldn't be so very difficult. I did a few extra O.W.L. s and I barely even noticed the difference."

Next to him, Harry felt Hermione's fingers digging viciously into the threadbare cushion. Kathryn noticed a fain twitch start in Hermione's arm, but her hands were hidden from view. The others did not seem in a hurry to volunteer their subject choices and it was not an area into which Sebastian and Kathryn felt the need to pry.

The halting and awkward conversation progressed slightly over the following minutes but Harry and his companions were increasingly unnerved by the strangely aloof Kathryn and her even more puzzling brother.

"So which houses do you reckon you'll be in?" Harry waited without hope for a multi-syllable answer and was surprised to see a flicker of animation in the duo's faces; a tiny spark of amusement flitted between them for an instant.

"Oh, I don't know. We haven't given it much thought, have we, Kathryn?"

"No."

Harry's expectations deflated at so dull a contribution. Still, he persevered. "Perhaps you'll be in Grinffindor with us." He tried, he really did, to appear glad at the prospect. Sebastian made no such effort, sighing deeply and gazing blankly out of the dark window.

Breaking the brittle silence, the voice buzzed around the train again. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in approximately two minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately. Thank you."

So, they were there…


	2. The Second Circle

**The Second Circle**

Sebastian shook water from his cloak. The hell-driven rain, he didn't mind. He even quite enjoyed it, and it was certainly worth it to hear the first years screaming at every distant rumble of thunder or flicker of lightning. No, the storm he could put up with quite nicely. The boat ride, on the other hand…even in his head it sounded as though the words were something bitter to rid the tongue of as quickly as possible. Kathryn smirked at him, undoing her hair and allowing it to fall loose about her shoulders. He glowered darkly at her for a moment, but his frown soon broke and he gave her wink as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

The huge room was almost silent as they entered, filing inamidst a crowd of soggy, bewildered first years and a few others, a fifth year girl and two fourth year boys. Sebastian surveyed their surroundings with amusement. It was so small. He had known Hogwarts was rather a dump compared to Vaugden but even so… Kathryn nudged his arm as a wizard with flowing white hair and beard stood up in the centre of the high table.

"Well, welcome back everybody and an extremely warm welcome to all the new faces joining us tonight." There were a few nervous smiles among the first years, huddled together for safety. "As some of you may have noticed, our new harvest this year is not limited to the first year. Some of you will already be aware that Hendric, William, Maurice, Jenaline and Selene Wooten left us at the end of last term as their family has moved to New Zealand." Selected groans and cheerful mutterings came from two of the long tables. "Now, now, settle down. Due to their departure, we have new additions in years four, five and seven as well as the usual array of first years. Without further ado, let us commence with the sorting." Cheers rose from the house tables as a stool bearing an old and extremely disheveled hat was carried into the middle of the room. Sebastian was only half surprised when the hat burst into song, and even less surprised to note that it was out of tune. Another round of applause followed its performance and then the hall was silent again.

A witch began to read out the names in alphabetical order and as she reached "Mertona, Sandra", Kathryn felt a leap of butterflies in her stomach. Their presence was ridiculous, of course, but there they were all the same. She felt Sebastian's fingers give her hand a quick squeeze as her name was read out and then they released her as she headed for the stool, eyes fixed on the fading hat. She lowered it solemnly onto her head and heard its voice quite clearly. It sounded shocked as it said her name, repeated it once or twice as though trying to grasp at the edges of an illusive memory.

"Mertuil, Mertuil, where do I know that…? Oh." Suddenly, the voice became grave. "Well, not much thought goes into where I put you does it?"

In her head, Kathryn replied. "I hadn't expected it would." It is an odd image, the picture of a hat shaking its head, but that is near enough what Kathryn saw in the thoughts that followed her comment.

"You shouldn't have come back, Mertuil." With that, its voice withdrew from her head. To the rest of the hall, it bellowed. "SLYTHERIN!"

With aching slowness, Kathryn removed the hat and placed it back on the stool, making her way to an empty seat at the table below hangings of green and silver. A delightful combination, she noted. Yes, this was definitely the table for her. It was obvious in the way no one spoke, but each of them regarded her with an expression kin to both awe and intrigue. It also showed a curious similarity to fear. Well, there at least was a familiar face…

She sat and watched with mild interest until Sebastian's name was called. He was the last and strode forward with a glint of excitement in his sparkling eyes. The hall looked on with held breath as the hat touched his head.

"You."

The students gasped as the hat visibly shivered. A grim shadow seemed to seep from it, to hover all around its craggy shape. Its movement caused it to slip sideways on the boy's head and he had to put up a hand to keep it there. The hat seemed to wither slightly as it sat atop his crown of shoulder-length blonde hair. Its voice came out as no more than a half-choked whisper but a hall full of strained ears caught every syllable as clear as tolling funeral bells.

"Slytherin…"

As the boy placed the hat back on the stool, it collapsed in a heap of crumpled, worn fabric on the wooden seat.

As he reached the seat next to Kathryn, she reached up to catch his fingers with hers, a small, congratulating smile written across her face. Jaws dropped further as the pair of them sat calmly returning every intense stare with darkly shining eyes.

The feast was a rather more subdued affair than usual, that heard frantic whispers and rumors passed from one student to the next, even further and more quickly than the jugs of delectable gravy.

Harry ate in silence, his gaze returning frequently to the Slytherin table, where Kathryn and Sebastian sat in wrapped conversation with each other, to the exclusion of all those around them. What was it about Sebastian that had upset the Sorting Hat so much? The thing had endured both Draco Malfoy and Voldermort without so much as a blink…

Eventually, people began to file out of the hall, newcomers being led behind prefects and the veterans trailing wearily along at the back, each crowd to their own dormitory. As he followed the other Griffindors, Harry gave a last glance to Sebastian and Kathryn as they disappeared through the doorway opposite.

The Slytherin prefect, Roth, led the way through a ten minute stretch of winding, stone passageways until at the bottom of a long flight of stairs he stopped in front of an extremely ugly granite statue. It appeared to be some kind of ogre or ghoul but it held no strong resemblance to anything Sebastian had ever seen. Roth gave it the password, "Aquanite." And it lurched aside, grumbling to itself at the interruption to its slumber.

While the rest of Slytherin's boys and girls trudged off to their separate dorms, Sebastian selected one of the chairs in front of the fire and sat down. Kathryn seated herself on the arm of his chair, as the last of the figures drained away down dark staircases, twisting around so that she could look at him. "So?" she asked. Sebastian gave a tired sigh, running a hand through his hair. He studied her face.

"You knew the hat would recognize us didn't you?" He said. It was more of a question than he had intended it to be.

"I had suspected it might, but there's no need to act as though I was plotting against you." She was dismayed by the way he refused to look her in the eye. "I wasn't!" He stared incredulously into her eyes, his face a picture of disgusted amazement. He pushed himself out of the chair, almost pushing her to the floor, and stood staring bleakly into the fire. When she moved towards her he flinched away. "Sebastian, you are behaving ridiculously. We're in. That's what matters, now will you please stop acting like a child?"

"And did it ever occur to you what would happen if Dumbledore worked it out? He may be old but he's far from stupid. If he'd realized what had frightened the Hat so badly then we would both be dead by now."

His angry glare receded as she hung her head, sighing. Crouching down by her side, he raised her chin so that he could look into her face. "But as you said, we're in. And we're alive. I therefore deem our plan a success thus far." Kathryn's face lost its frown and returned her brother's wicked smile. Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet. "Tomorrow we begin in earnest, but our first task should not prove so very taxing." Kathryn's smile widened. "The most difficult part will be choosing, but if we do everything correctly, we should be well underway by the evening." Sebastian led her towards the two dark staircases, halting at the head of his own. "Goodnight Kathryn." He watched her until she had disappeared into the shadows and then made his way down to his own dormitory.

The other girls were already asleep when Kathryn slipped quietly through the door. She spotted her own bed, in the corner, her trunk pushed up against its foot. "Irridessio." She muttered, calling a poisonous green light from the tip of her wand. The decoration on her black trunk glittered faintly in the thin glow and she smiled childishly at the way the gold-leaf serpent's eyes twinkled at her. The rubies set into their heads shone with a different colour on each of their perfectly cut faces. After murmuring another spell over the trunk's gleaming padlock, she tipped back the lid and pulled out her black night dress. She changed and slid into bed, drawing the rich curtains close around her and relishing the velvet darkness into which she was plunged.


	3. The Third Circle part 1

Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter characters nor the Cruel Intentions characters. I do not own Hogwarts. I do not any of the lessons contained therein. However, a few of the spells are my own invention. If, for whatever strange reason, you want to use one of these in your own fic, don't bother asking. Just use them. I don't mind. However, do tell me about it, 'cause I love reading other people's HP fics.

A/N: sorry for the slow updates. Life hectic. I have about six fics that need updating at the moment –guilty grin- Apologies for the slowness of their appearances too!

**The Third Circle**

Breakfast at Hogwarts could never be called a hushed affair, no matter what had occurred the evening before. There were, for those who were intent enough to keep track, around twenty five different rumors snaking around the tables about the new arrivals. It is doubtful that Hall ever saw such a collective turning of heads as when Sebastian and Kathryn walked unconcernedly through the door and walked with perfect composure to the empty seats at the end of the Slytherin table. They seemed, with a glance, to quell any curious stare and soon all eyes were turned, very consciously, the other way.

Someone, elected by the fervent shoving of their fellows, stumbled forward and hurriedly dumped the new Seventh Years timetables next to them and scampered back to the safety of their cronies before something horrible befell them. Sebastian watched the poor child, feeling something rather like pity, for it. He turned back to his timetable with some vague interest.

Period one: Potions

Period two: Potions

Period three: Free

Period four: Transfiguration

Lunch

Period five: Free

Period six: Defense Against the Dark Arts _(yes, I know, it was Astronomy before but I have changed my mind – this has also been changed in chapter 1)_

Period seven: Free

Period eight: Free

"Well, doesn't today sound invigorating?" He commented with little enthusiasm. Kathryn made some expression of agreement that he didn't catch.

"Mm, I have arithmancy first thing in the morning two days in a row; that is positively cruel!" Sebastian stared at her.

"You know you don't have to say things like that when you're only talking to me. You and I both know that you could pass arithmancy in your sleep. There's no need for you to act so ordinary." He added with a shudder. "It's quite distressing of you."

Kathryn shrugged. "I thought I might as well practice before it becomes necessary."

The dungeon was a great deal more interesting than the potions labs at Vaugden, Sebastian was forced to admit. The jars of very dead, pickled creatures definitely added something to the atmosphere…almost like home, he thought wistfully. Still, there was something wrong with the lighting. It took him a while to work it out, staring thoughtfully at the flickering torches, twelve of them, three on each wall. He worked it out finally, muttering under his breath. "Veracio!"

The class gasped, not so much because of the torches that suddenly flared into spikes of acid green flame, but because their doing so had exactly coincided with the appearance of a tall, lean figure silhouette in the doorway. The other pupils quickly sat bolt upright in their seats, hands clasped and staring avidly at the front of the classroom. Sebastian made no move. He remained leant slightly backwards in his chair, one elbow propped up on his table, the other arm resting casually across his lap.

Professor Severus Snape regarded his class with an icy glare that flickered only once to the torches, still blazing away contentedly and casting an eerie green glow over every furious, terrified or expectant face. "The novice arsonist will make themselves known to me immediately or I will see to it that this entire class spends every free lesson this week with me, writing an essay about the features and uses of Blood Root. Well?" The students exchanged a few shocked expressions and frantic whispers of "What's Blood Root?" Then, much to the rest of the class' combined relief and horror, Sebastian languidly raised his hand.

"It was me, Sir."

"I see, Master…"

"Valmont, Sir."

"Master Valmont," Snape seemed to chew the sounds over as if they were bitter and unpalatable. "In addition to tonight's homework, you will write me the essay on Blood Root and I would advise you not to try any similar tricks in my classroom again. It may have been tolerated by your old teachers; it will not be tolerated by me."

"I would imagine it to be quite a short essay, Sir." Fourteen students inaudibly gasped.

"What was that, Master Valmont?" Snape turned chilling eyes on the boy. Sebastian did not look away but met the venomous gaze with calm contradiction.

"Well, Sir, Blood Root is a herb found only in the mountains of Romania. It has dark green, heart-shaped leaves and blooms with dark red flowers around April. Legend has it that it is eaten by vampires when there is a shortage of victims for them to bite. Its primary use is in poisons, such as the Fire Flower Draft which kills by inducing the feeling that victim's brain is burning; the victim is driven insane and ultimately the heart cannot cope with the pressure. It is also an ingredient of flu remedies and potions used to regenerate bones." He paused for a moment, apparently scouring his memory for any other detail. "It was the main ingredient in the poison that eventually killed Salazaar Slytherin, administered by a wizard named Ruvvern, supposedly because he accused Slytherin of murdering his brother. I believe that there is little else to say…quite a short essay in my opinion, Sir."

The class sat in motionless silence, waiting for the explosion. It didn't come. With the manner of someone tiptoeing around the edge of an active volcano, the students relaxed a little. One or two of them cautiously opened their eyes. Snape was staring at Sebastian…but the malice in his near-black eyes had lessened. He was looking at the boy with approval… surely not. But… "Very accurate, Master Valmont. Now all you need do is write it down on parchment and present it to me tomorrow ad you will be done." He continued to look at him for a moment longer then turned away and moved to the front of the class.

"Today, we will be talking about hallucinogenic drafts and how they may be employed…"

A/N: **_This is not really the end of chapter 3! _**

The thing is I figured I was being cruel, keeping you guys waiting for ages so I decided to post what I'd done. However, chapter 3 is going to be continued into my next post because otherwise it will mess up my title system. Hope you liked this bit anyway. Read and review peoples!


	4. The Third Circle part 2

Harry Potter and a Dangerous Liaison

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and whatever genius invented Cruel Intentions… and Les Liaisons Dangereux I suppose.

A/N: I'm soooo sorry this has taken me so long. Also, I'm writing this on the spur of the moment, in a library in a remote town in the Lake District, on holiday. Its incoherence can, under no circumstances, be attributed to me. –shifty eyes-  
Yes, yes, I know all my details relating to number and arrangement of the N.E.W.T. subjects are completely ridiculous but the 6th book wasn't out when I started this and, if it said in the Order of the Phoenix, well…to be honest I couldn't be bothered checking. I have, instead, based them on A levels (number, grouping system and timetable – and Yes I am evil and have given them the odd triple lesson mwahaha) If my errors in this area could kindly be glossed over, that would most helpful of you all.  
So… with no more ado, on with the mayhem…

* * *

The Third Circle (Part 2)

**Kathryn Mertuil – Lesson Timetable **

**Monday:** Herbology, Herbology, Arithmancy, Free, Lunch, Potions, Potions, Charms, Charms

**Tuesday:** Arithmancy, Arithmancy, Charms, Herbology, Lunch, Free Potions, Potions, Free

**Wednesday:** Arithmancy, Arithmancy, Free, Potions, Lunch, Herbology, Herbology, Herbology, Free

**Thursday:** Charms, Charms, Free, Potions, Lunch, Arithmancy, Free, Free, Herbology

**Friday:** Potions, Potions, Arithmancy, Arithmancy, Lunch, Herbology, Free, Charms, Charms

**Sebastian Valmont – Lesson Timetable**

**Monday: **Potions, Potions, Free, Transfiguration, Lunch, Free, Defense against the dark arts, Free, Free

**Tuesday: **Defense against the dark arts, Defense against the dark arts, Free, Potions, Lunch, Transfiguration, Transfiguration, Transfiguration, Free

**Wednesday:** Potions, Free, Free, Transfiguration, Lunch, Defense against the dark arts, Free, Free, Free

**Thursday: **Defense against the dark arts, Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Potions, Lunch, Free, Free, Transfiguration, Transfiguration

**Friday:** Transfiguration, Free, Potions, Potions, Lunch, Free, Defense against the dark arts, Defense against the dark arts, Free

* * *

The green house was a disgrace, Kathryn decided definitely, as she sat at the grubby bench waiting for the teacher to arrive. This pathetic establishment couldn't even find interesting plants. She thought fondly of the Drakis Rardus that her father had donated to their previous school last year. The giant red plant had been quite the asset to the herbology department. And in any case, any plant that could expel fire was quite alright by her. At last the teacher, a rather short, squashed looking woman appeared in the doorway. Quite as bad as she had expected, Kathryn mentally sighed.

Ten minutes later, when the dysfunctional simpletons that surrounded her had fallen silent - well, near enough – the lesson finally started. "Good morning, class. Our first lesson of the term is to be a preparatory one. We shall spend our double lesson today going over a few basic principles that we shall refer to through the year. Let us begin."

There was a general scrabbling as the pupils frantically dragged parchment and quills from their bags. Their was no temptation to smirk as she looked down at her own materials, already laid out neatly in front of her, only growing disdain for the creatures with which she was to spend the rest of the year. It was ridiculous.

"Now, the first theory we shall discuss is "Level of Toxicity". You will see in you text books on page five that the relative volume and strength of poison a plant contains can be calculated using just a few simple sums." There were whispers of dissent from the less mathematically inclined around the room. They didn't think the jumble of numbers and odd lines looked simple at all. One such genius at the front of the room raised a podgy hand. "Professor? Professor!"

"Yes, Mister Longbottom?" What a name? You could hardly blame the boy for turning out as he had with something like that against him. She almost felt sorry for him.

"I… um… Isn't there some way to work this out with magic? I mean I've never been too good at numbers and things…" He trailed off pathetically. Kathryn merely rolled her eyes. That was what came of interrupting…

"Yes, dear, of course there is. But it's always worth learning alternate methods in case you are, for instance, without your wand for whatever reason. There is a spell that will provide a visual display of how poisonous the plant in question is. There is, unfortunately, no spell to demonstrate what quantity of toxin a plant contains. This is a problem on which Herbology and Potions experts have been intent on solving for some time."

They were split into pairs and given a few sample plants on which to test the spell, being told that the brighter the red glow that surrounded the plant when the spell was cast, the more poisonous it was. Colour charts were handed out and the green house gradually filled with the words "Puisifa verificus!"

Kathryn waved her wand lazily, not bothering to say the words aloud – she had mastered unspoken spells before she had learnt to ride a broom. The five cuttings in front of her glowed with various shades of green light; none of them were particularly menacing. One of the plants, she realized, was grass. This was ridiculous. There was a small gasp and she looked over to see a girl with freckles and plaits staring in terror at Kathryn's throat. It was only then that she noticed that her pendant was surrounded with an intense green aura. Damn, she'd forgotten that. With an icy glare at the girl, she swiftly tucked the necklace away in her robes. It was never a good idea to wear pendants containing Blood Root when people were shooting detection spells all over the place. People could get touchy about things like that…

* * *

The rest of Potions and his Transfiguration lesson passed, more or less, uneventfully. He spent the, ridiculously serious, Professor McGonogall's lesson amused by the incompetence of the student a row in front of him. The idiot-boy managed to turn his left hand into a fruit bowl before the lesson was over. It was pitiful, the dregs that this school let in. If this had been Vaugden, the boy would have been laughed out of the grounds. Or turned into a newt. There were still a few immature fourth years at Vaugden who thought that newtrification was the answer to everything.

Defense against the dark arts looked like being just as dismal. The class was a rag-tag collection of students, none of who seemed to have anything higher than common gossip on their minds. Then, something unexpected caught his eye. A boy with platinum hair was staring avidly at something hovering in the air before him. It glowed with a dim red aura. It couldn't be… could it? A Tjin? He had never seen one before, only read of their existence. A particularly malevolent form of spirit, supposedly no one outside Asia had managed to conjure one. Yet, there it was. Sebastian's gaze returned excitedly towards the boy. No one else seemed to have noticed his little trick, how extraordinary. Yes, there could be no doubt, he was the one. He would be the first.

* * *

A/N: Again, this isn't really where I wanted the chapter to finish but I have decided just to update it when I have the rest just so as not to keep you all waiting any longer. I'm soooooo sorry for the slow updates (on this and all my fics) I have had little or no time to work on them recently! –apologetic smileshrug- Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter so far. Read and review peoples 


	5. The Third Circle part 3

Harry Potter and a Dangerous Liaison

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: Nyahaha! I said I'd update eventually and here I am, doing just that. Thank you so so so so much to all of you for your reviews! I'll try to make this update worth the wait. I also promise faithfully that this is the LAST part of The Third Circle. I _wil _get this fic back on schedule. I will, I will.

This time I have a feeling I may have played around a bit with the canon characters' subjects. If I have I apologise but the books are, at present, buried under huge mounds of other books in my room and getting them out to check might be death. Please excuse me.

So, with no more ado, on with the mayhem...

* * *

The Third Circle (part 3)

Sebastian watched the boy carefully as they left the lesson, staying a few feet behind him. He'd like to know a little more about him before going to Kathryn. Besides, he wouldn't see her until tonight with her extra lesson periods.

The boy, flanked by a small admiring group, was heading towards the Slytherins' dungeon. Well, that was hardly surprising. Sebastian didn't for a moment expect an oh-so-noble Gryffindor to be toying around with anything like Tjins, let alone succeeding. He caught a name, in amongst the fawning and simpering. Draco... wait, not... Draco Malfoy... yes, another voice confirmed it. The beginnings of a smirk tweaked the corners of Sebastian's mouth. Yes, what better place to start?

----

Kathryn swung into the common room that evening, eyes almost black in their dim light and shadowed by throngs of dark hair. Under her arm, she carried three thick books that most would not have been able to manage without severe wobbling and eventual catastrophe. For her though, they appeared to lie obediantly in her grasp, as though the possibility of descent was not even an option for them. Indeed, this theory was proved correct, by the ysterious way they remained in the air, hovering patiently by her side as she slid herself into a seat away from the fire. On her silent command they lowered themselves gradually onto the desk in front of her, neatly stacked and perfectly alligned with each other. She stared at them for a moment before pulling the top one from the pile and flicking it open to a page headed "Banishing Charms". She didn't look up when she felt a hand slide across her shoulders and probing fingers inch through her hair, gently sweeping it back over her shoulders. "Still hard at work, Kathryn? You must surely have to play sometime?" The voice purred.

She grinned softly to herself before leaning around to speak to him. "Learning is important to me. However, I could perhaps be persuaded away from charms if there were something even more interesting to find out...?" She watched carefully for his face to tell her what he had found. She was not disappointed; his vivd eyes flashed with his excitement. He must have located their first target already. In the interest of maintaining appearances, she grudgingly allowed him to help her to her feet and, vanishing the books off to her small bedside table with a flick of her wand. The revision of Banishing Charms was entirely unnecessary, anyway. Speaking a little louder than usual, to be sure that she was heard. "Sebastian, must it be now? I know you're anxious to look around, but I've work to do." She caught one or two heads tilting towards them as they left the room, but there was none of the suspicion she had feared.

Outside she thought Sebastian had vanished, for a second, but no, there he was. His pale skin and bright hair showed him up in the shadows of an alcove opposite the dungeon. Kathryn clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him, shaking her head. "Shouldn't skulk in shadows, Sebastian. People will get the wrong impression." He conceeded, pacing towards her, silken shadows slipping from his face. He came right up to her, laying his arms lazily about her neck.

"What impression, pray tell, would that be, my dear?" She stared unconcernedly into his eyes, inches from hers. cocking an eyebrow at his advance. She answered him with the same easy carelessness.

"Why, the one that you're up to no good, of course." Her dark painted lips quirked into a sly smile.

"But Kathryn," He replied, lowering his lips to play tantalisingly over her throat. "They'd be perfectly correct."

She humoured him, for a moment or two longer, before sliding her hands down from his shoulders to his chest and pressing him firmly away. "Enough, we have work to do." He pulled back reluctantly, straightening his robes.

"Fine. But work can hardly be done standing in the middle of a corridor, can it? To the library?" She gave a slow nod in answer and took the arm he offered, heading up the passage towards the stairs.

After walking for a few minutes, Sebastian ducked inside an empty classroom, pulling Kathryn with him. He gave a swift glance up and down the corridor before shutting the door behind them. "Well, my dear Kathryn. I believe I have found our first... target."

She sighed, lounging wearily against a desk with an unimpressed expression, she fixed him with her dark stare. "I expected as much. Otherwise what reason would you have had for draggin me away from my studies?"

A grin crept onto the boy's face. "I could probably think of a reason or two... and in any case, I think that saying I dragged you is rather an overstatement. You came quite willingly."

"So," She folded her arms across her chest, watching him. "On what basis have you chosen The One?"

Sebastian did not answer her directly, but pulled his wand from his robes and held it it out before him. "Disclera!" A stream of vague silver light fountained from the tip, pooling in a sphere between them. In it, a small, red shape was the first thing to appear. It flitted anxiously from side to side, always returning to the same place, expectantly as though awaiting instruction. As the light and shapes sharpened, another form surfaced through the misty glow. The boy with white blonde hair sat imperiously directing the little spirit.

As she watched, Kathryn's eyes widened a little, in surprise, certianly, and not a little impressed by the magic she was witnessing. All at once, Sebastian jerked his wand hand, tucking it away quickly back in the folds of his robes.

"Is it... real?" Her voice was a curious mixture of awe and suspicion. She, like her step-brother, was astounded to see what looked like a flawless Tjin incantation performed by one so young. He merely nodded solemnly. Needn't tell her that he couldn't be positive it hadn't been a simple imitation charm. They needed to get started.

"Well, looks like he's it then. Does our little magician have a name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He watched appreciatively as recognition crept over her features. "That's right. The son of Lucius."

An almost childish smile of delight flashed into her face. "Uncle's favourite! The one he always used to talk about when we were little!" Sebastian nodded. "Well, then it would be disgustingly rude of us not to present ourselves, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, undoubtedly."

---

Harry's eyes wrenched open as a fierce pain tore across his forehead. Clutching a hand to his scar and fighting the blinding pain, he kicked off his bed covers and pushed himself to his feet.

The tower, when he eventually made it down the stairs, was already in a panic. He didn't think he'd seen such terror among the students since his second year, when they had been informed that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. He shivered briefly at the memory, before tugging on the nearest sleeve to ask what was going on. It turned out to belong to Ron. The boy turned around, his eyes widening with horror as he saw Harry with his palm pressed flat to his scar. "Bloody hell, Harry, it's not... not again!" Harry was minutely glad to be able to shake is head. While the pain was awful, it didn't have quite the sickening, acidic bite that a direct attack by Voldermort would have had. He thought he could recognise that by now. That left one or two, distressing alternatives. The first was that someone from the school was doing dark magic - really, really dark magic, for his scar to burn like that - and the second... Deatheaters... in Hogwarts.

---

Dumbledore stared at his staff's faces, his own blank.

"Forgive me, headmaster, but I for one am still not entirely clear on-" Dumbledore silenced him, raising his hand wearily to stem the question.

"It seems a second year wandering around the grounds tripped over something rather unfortunate in her explorations..." The roundabout explanation suddenly seemed to stick in his throat. He coughed softly to clear it before trying a more direct approach. "Mister Malfoy... is dead." A shocked hush fell on the small circle. "Murdered." so much for hush... an uproar of confusion and fear errupted among the assembled teachers. Snape's face in particular had broken from its usual composure. He looked almost on the edge of tears.

"And there is something else." The quiet returned, everyone anxiously and yet apprehensive, unsure if they wanted to hear this new, and probably grisly, detail. "His killer drained his powers. Utterly. There's no trace of them left."

This brought back a real silence. Those that did not understand were awaiting an explanation. Those that knew what the headmaster meant were fighting down their own revulsion and deliberatly avoiding any clarification. That poor, poor boy...

* * *

A/N: Nyehehehe... Finally! I knew I'd get past this chapter eventually. Well, here it is. Now I'm over that, you might get slightly more regular updates, but I'm afraid I can make no promises. Review please, if you'd be so kind. Thanks ever so. TTFN, folks. -waves- 


End file.
